Anniversary
by Jaywalker
Summary: A light hearted story about the anniversary of Endor, two years on...


Luke hesitated when he reached the door of the old Imperial ballroom. The room was full of senators and diplomats, kings and chancellors. Behind him, Artoo beeped questioningly. 

It's all right Artoo" Luke told the little droid with assurance. "Han and Leia are in there, I'm just working out exactly where". 

Artoo gave an electronic sigh of relief. He's getting as bad as the rest of us, Luke thought wryly to himself, always thinking trouble is just around the corner. He sensed his sister and brother in law moving in his direction. Turning his head to the left, he smiled as he saw them walking toward him, Han practically tiptoeing. The mischievous smile on Han's face dropped when he caught sight of Luke's now expanding grin. 

"He thought he could sneak up on you" Leia explained as she kissed her brother warmly. Luke drew her into a hug. 

"You think he will ever master the concept of the Force?" the Jedi asked in amusement. 

His sister winked at him, as she confided loudly, "Probably not. He's a Correllian. Strong mental abilities aren't really their forte, you know". Her comment earned her an icy stare from her indignant husband. 

"Well this Correllian has managed to use his mental abilities to save your royal behind quite a few times, sweetheart". He smirked at her before extending a hand to Luke. "Around time you got here kid" Han said sincerely and in the next breath, deliberately roused his wife's ire. "Too many stiffs here for my liking". 

Leia dug him. "Han" she warned quietly "Keep your thoughts to yourself". He looked at her with a self- righteousness air for a moment, before turning to his brother in law with a smug look. 

"And they say that the New Republic is a democracy".

Luke paid no attention to their squabbling. Han and Leia thrived on each other. Luke honestly thought that the glow of their marriage a year earlier still illuminated both of them. Now, just throwing her eyes spaceward, Leia linked arms with her brother who she thought to herself, looked dashing in his black Jedi garb. Leading him to their table, she quizzed him on his earlier meeting with the Senate War Crimes Committee. How had they reacted to his recommendation that the Barli peoples should not be prosecuted for their Imperial crimes? . Did they accept his theory that a massive planetary wide brainwashing programme had reduced the Barli people to little more than pre programmed droids, who couldn't be held responsible for their own actions? . How did …. ? . 

"Leia" Han's voice was firm as it interrupted the barrage of questions with which she assaulted Luke. "Enough with the shop talk. We are supposed to be celebrating. This night two years ago, we overthrew the Emperor and I am damned if we spend it talking about how to punish his former subjects". 

Leia nodded in bashful agreement. His words echoed in her mind. The night we overthrew the Emperor. Also the night my, our father died. She cast an uneasy look in her brother' direction wondering if the memories of Endor were more painful than happy for him.

Luke squeezed her hand, aware of what she was thinking. Sending her a Force thought, he told her "Han's right. This is the night when we regained our father. When he chose us over the Dark Side. It is a time of celebration". 

She smiled gently, reassured by his words. Han stood quietly aside, guessing what was going through the sibling's minds. Luke finally pulled away from his sister's hold. "So guys" he asked cheerfully, taking a plush seat at the head table as he watched an overjoyed Threepio welcome Artoo, "Tell me whats going on in Coruscant".

"Do you think he is lonely?" Leia asked idly of Han as she watched her brother dancing with the Belsaurian Chancellor. 

"Who?" Han asked.

"Artoo" she said sarcastically "Who do you think I am talking about? ". 

"Any one of my large circle of friends" Han replied loftily tugging her dark hair. He didn't have to think about his answer.

"Luke's not lonely", he said with a confidence that surprised his wife. In response to her questioning look, he elaborated " The Force keeps Luke in tune with everything, you know what I mean? Like how Old Kenobi was. He lived by himself for years and he didn't seem a bit lonely. I guess it's because a Jedi is never truly alone. The Force, it's like their companion. It's always there for them. The friend we non Force sensitive beings never have". Han finished almost wistfully. 

Leia was speechless. Her husband rarely spoke about the Force, so she was more than surprised to find that he had a hypothese, let alone a very viable one about her brother's gift. Han felt a little awkward. "At least that's what I think" he half muttered. 

Planting a firm kiss on his lips, Leia looked into his surprised eyes. "I love you" she told him and seeing affection chase the surprise from those delicious eyes of his, the princess pulled her husband up to dance. 

Leia's evening speech to the assembled crowd was short but moving. Eyes moistened as, she remembered fallen worlds and brave friends all over the galaxy that had sacrificed themselves for the Rebellion. Heads hung slightly as she spoke of all that had been lost. Han watched his brave young wife intently, his heart swelling with pride. For him, she was the epitomal symbol of the war. She had lost so very much fighting for their future. And survived with her own indomitable spirit intact. He listened as Leia reminded them of what they had fought for. With genuine excitement, she reamed off the names of systems all now living in freedom. She spoke of the lives reclaimed, the worlds rebuilt, the hope restored. Finally, she paused. 

"Two years ago" she said quietly, "I fought in a small clearing in Endor, fearing for the lives of those closest to me". She flashed a gentle smile around the head table. Han, Luke, Chewie, Lando. "And afterwards, when it was all over, I wondered how would we ever recover and rebuild. Where would we begin"? . She glanced at Luke. 

"My brother" she said with deep pride and affection "My brother, who himself had faced so much during those final terrible days and overcame it all, told me something that night that I have carried with me ever since. He told me that there is a light in all of us, a light that cannot be diminished through life or death. That it is our duty as the living to preserve the light of the past and by doing so, we will diminish the dark of the future". Leia rose her eyes and looked out at those gathered around her. Finishing with a simple phrase borrowed from Luke, Leia said gently. "We are both the light of the past and the future. We must burn brightly". A tumultuous applause began as the crowd rose in tribute to Leia and her words. Standing next to her, Han grabbed her hand and held it tightly as the room remembered.

Luke to his surprise enjoyed the evening immensely. After Leia's speech, Han had completely banned all and any conversations about anything work related. He then went on to forbid any questions about Jedi training or abilities from those speaking with Luke and Leia. Finally, he decided that some Aria Dew Wine would be a good inducement for relaxation and promptly ordered ten bottles, three of which he insisted Luke consume to make things even. 

"Its not fair on the rest of us, you can block it's effects" Han complained when Luke initially protested against the idea. 

Having no comeback to that complaint, Luke dutifully downed all three before making a considerable dent in the remaining bottles. There were many present who were surprised to see the normally composed young Jedi clutching his sides in laughter as the young General Solo recanted some amusing tale or another. Luke was nonetheless aware that many watched the head table, all intrigued by the close intimacy shared by this, the most celebrated group of war heroes. They were almost a closed circle this evening and after Wedge joined them, few interrupted them with the exception of Mon Mothma or Admiral Ackbar. Even Leia took the evening off and desisted invitations to join senators or discuss issues of galactic importance. Chewbacca took it upon himself to growl at any potential intruder into their circle so that any approaching diplomat was instantly deterred at the sight of the grumpy Wookie. This was a night for a pure unadulterated enjoyment of their shared friendship.

Leia was able to relax completely now that she had given her speech. She too was aware of eyes watching them but tonight, she didn't care about anyone but the people sitting with her. She hid a smile as she watched her errant husband try to clash forks with her brother, who sat with his eyes closed still, perfectly capable of defending his Molverain teacake against Han's attack. Her husband and her brother. Little had she known as she had watched the destruction of her life on Alderraan, that her new family were rushing to save her. Her husband. Brash and abrupt, loud and domineering. With the kindest, most passionate heart she had ever known. The only one she had ever truly loved. And her brother. Luke, who had changed so much in the years since that first Death Star. When Leia had first met him, she considered him to be a sweet but young boy. Now he was her rock of wisdom, his gentle soul still there but protected and nurtured by his Jedi knowledge. She always thought of him as her big brother. Brave, invincible and strong. Han had often commented on how close they were as newly found siblings. And he was right. There had been no awkwardness, no uncomfortable feelings between them. They had simply found one another. They loved and fought, laughed and argued as though they had always known the other twin. And in a way they had. Lando and Chewie now caught her attention as they argued about some smuggler's route or another. She watched them all and was suddenly very thankful for them. 

The Adria wine was taking its effect and Han's stories became more and more unlikely. Lando vigorously defended them all against Leia's raised eyebrow. "Honest Leia" he vowed "It really did happen that way". Luke briefly and drunkenly debated whether or not to levitate his brother in law and leave him there until he confessed the truth, but deciding that it would hardly be appropriate in the setting, satisfied himself with whispering into Lando's ear. "Han is lying" Lando echoed Luke's words so sincerely that Leia collapsed into gales of laughter "He never even saw the Grenard, let alone fought him". 

Han spun around "You rat Lando…." he began before realising what had happened. Threatening to make Luke sit outside, Han then went on to lecture his brother in law on the immorality of using Jedi mind tricks. "Except of course when they are for my benefit" he told Luke. The laughter increased, the hours passed, the room gradually cleared and finally the evening drew to a close. 

Lando and Chewie kissed and hugged their goodbyes, promising to drop by in the morning to wish Han's looming hangover a good morning. As soon as Chewie put her down, Leia felt a sudden wave of dizziness overcome her. That damned wine. She held onto the edge of her chair for support, praying that no-one would notice. I can just see the headlines, she thought with an inward groan, 'Drunken Senator collapses at Freedom Day celebrations'. The thoughts of that alone made her feel sick.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Luke frown in half concern. He squeezed past the Wookie and stood behind her. Putting a brotherly arm around her, he casually pulled her against him for support, which she gratefully accepted. Leaning against him, she thanked the stars for his arrival as another wave of dizziness suddenly engulfed her. 

"Too much to drink?" he asked in amusement. 

"I am putting forward a motion to outlaw Adria Dew at the next Senate session" his sister answered with conviction. 

"Never mind" Luke said soothingly while looking for Han, "its effects will wear off soon".

Catching his brother in law's eye, Luke nodded at Leia. Understanding sparked in Han's eyes as did a brief flicker of guilt. He had poured wine liberally for Leia all evening. Smiling goodbyes to those passing, he crossed over to her quickly. She was doing her best to look healthy but Han could tell that she wasn't feeling at all well. 

"Leia" he murmured "Lets go home huh?". She nodded carefully. 

Linking with Han on one side and Luke on the other, she walked through the hall, nodding and smiling to all those nearby. The three wove their way outside and kept walking until they were a safe distance from the ballroom. Turning a corner, Leia paused and groaned most unregally. 

"Come on sweetheart" Han urged with a guilty concern, "Not far to the apartment now". 

"You two go on ahead" Leia answered, by now tipsier than she could ever remember being "I'll catch up". 

The two men exchanged bemused looks as Leia disentangled herself from them and perched on a windowsill. 

"Well, at least she's holding to tradition" Han told the drunkard's brother "She enjoyed a few beverages that night on Endor if I remember correctly".

Luke shot him a wry look as he crossed to Leia "Yeah and you were behind that too, if I remember correctly. Lets just get her home before the newsreels catch whiff of it". As he leant in to his sister, she suddenly exploded into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

"Luke" she said between laughs "Do you remember the time on Hoth when that furry Targallien fell in love with Han?". 

Luke might have enjoyed the memory where it not for the sound of approaching footsteps. Cursing, Han joined him as he hoisted Leia up and dragged the protesting senator along. Hiding behind some greenery, Han unceremoniously planted a firm hand over Leia's arguing mouth until the footsteps passed. 

"Luke" he hissed, removing his hand from his wife's mouth. "Can't you do something for her?". Luke looked a little doubtful. He could, but he generally didn't enjoy intruding into his sister's mind without her permission. He was about to tell Han the same when she suddenly loudly burst into a rather debaucherous Correllian lovesong, thereby convincing her brother to forget about his scruples. 

"One of your favourites?" he asked Han sarcastically as he placed his fingers on Leias' temples. 

Han looked aghast. "I never sang that to her" he said wondering exactly where his wife had learned the words of it. Luke was barely listening. He was swimming through Leia's inebriated consciousness. Control, he commanded her, Control and Restraint. She obeyed him slowly, gathering up her self-resolve and re-establishing herself. 

She opened her eyes and looked bashfully at him. Becoming vaguely aware of her surroundings, Leia blushed. "I would ask why we are hiding behind a tree but I don't think I want to know why" she said a little fearfully. Luke laughed as he peeped out to make sure the coast was clear. "You don't" he assured her, stepping out. Han still holding on to his wife, asked as they made their way back to the apartment, "You mind telling me how you learned all the words of "I long for your Milky White Thighs?"

Once in the apartment, Leia insisted on having a shower to fully restore her sobriety. The ex smuggler and the Jedi made themselves comfortable in the living room. 

"Two years huh Luke?" Han mused as he gazed out at the Coruscant moon. 

"Two years" Luke echoed softly. 

Both men were momentarily silent, as they each remembered those turbulent times. 

Han as usual was the first to speak. "In a way, I'm glad the war happened, I mean apart from the Empire being defeated and all". Luke stayed silent, knowing that Han in his own way, was trying to express something meaningful. 

"What I mean is" Han stumbled along "The Rebellion brought us all together, me and Leia, you and Leia, me and you, us three. It gave me a family, you know? Even in the darkest times. In the carbon freeze, the battle on Endor, Jabba's palace, we had that you know?"

Luke nodded, understanding completely. "I know buddy" he said with a ready grin "I know exactly what you mean". 

"And what's that?" Leia asked curiously from the doorway. As she snuggled on the suite beside her husband, Luke filled her in. "Han's just been getting sentimental" he informed her gleefully. Han practically squirmed. Luke put him out of his misery "He was just saying how we three are family" he said without a trace of teasing in his voice. Leia turned to her husband with a smile "That we are" she murmured. 

The earlier silence descended upon the room again as memories of the past echoed through their still young minds. Leia motioned to Luke to sit beside her. Taking his hand on one side and Han's on the other, she said quietly 

"The War took all I had but it gave me both of you. If it hadn't been for you two, for me, there would have been no victory in winning. For me, my husband and brother were the trophies of the war. ". She halted mid speech, unsure of how to finish. She didn't have to as both men understood completely. As she had said, The war had given them each other. 

They sat quietly, reflecting for a time. 

Han characteristically hating to be too sentimental for any extended length of time decided to brighten the mood a little. 

"Come to think of it Luke" he said conversationally "Aren't you lucky I like you so much? Cos you know otherwise Leia would have to have kept her distance, brother or no brother once we got married. Some guys would have been put off by the whole Jedi thing, but not me. Lucky I am so openminded huh"? 

Luke rolled his eyes as Han's wife sighed in mock exasperation. Solo wasn't the least bit perturbed, 

"You know, it took me a while but I came around to the whole Force thing, I just... Hey Luke, cut it out, Luke stop it, put me the hell down. Skywalker, I'll kill you, you hear me"? . 

Despite his demands to the contrary, General Solo found himself levitated and floating outward toward the kitchen. Leia fell against her grinning brother in hysterics. "Some family" her husband roared in indignation from his mid air position. "Yeah" Leia murmured through her laughter "Some family".


End file.
